


Silence

by BloodyAbattoir



Series: Your Reality Is A Nightmare [14]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: The voices in your head have gone silent.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValentineRevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/gifts).



You believe you've gone quite insane.

 

The voices in my head have long since gone silent. Before, you would've enjoyed it, relished in it. To be free of  the perpetual hum in the back of your mind, the snarky comments, the vicious insults, would've been pure heaven. you would've given anything for that before, anything at all.

 

Without the voices, you are truly alone. 

 

As if that wasn't bad enough, in the absence of the voices, something worse has taken their place, something previously unimaginable. Near crippling paranoia and anxiety has set in. In a matter of days, even the most routine of actions have become difficult. You can no longer leave the house without hyperventilating, cannot leave the street you live on without your heart feeling like it's about to collapse in on itself at any moment. 

 

As much as you hated the voices, you wished them back, if only for the fact that you would no longer be alone.


End file.
